Conductor systems such as armored cables are much used in the drilling of boreholes and the subsequent production of oil, both to supply power and to transmit signals. The conditions that such conductor systems encounter are harsh; cabling may be subjected to the high pressures of the well fluid, mechanical stresses from being pulled upon or compressed by surrounding components, and high temperatures.
Other types of line that may be used in these environments, such as hydraulic and fiber optic lines, must be designed with the same considerations in mind.
Known armored cable is typically formed by wrapping multiple layers of different material around the conductors or piping to be protected. The complex production process results in armored cable being relatively expensive.
A major problem identified with existing power cables is that gas migrates into the conductor; some gas, such as hydrogen sulphide, is highly corrosive to the copper typically used for conductors. Also, the gas permeates slowly under high pressure. If the cable suddenly decompressed (for example a seal of a pump fails) the gas in the cable expands and can cause the cable to explode.